Bondmates series - 06 I didn't mean to send trouble your way
by Effijy
Summary: When a professor form Berkeley comes to town for students interviews a mysterious creature attacks the Pack. Coincidence? Sterek established relationship


The older man was sitting in the middle of the coffee shop ; high school students all around him looking to get their fix before classes began. He sighed, if 16-years-olds were already addicted to caffeine he was very worried for the next generation.

"Charleston" a blunt voice tore him apart from his observations of Beacon Hill youth.

"You must be Mr. Hale!" he said extending his hand "please sit down and I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down, I'm here incognito" he added eyeing the students before blinking at Derek, trying to be funny.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Derek with a frown.

"Well, when the head of Columbia's history department learned I was coming here -and I really wonder how she learned of it by the way- she called and accused me of trying to snatch you up from her"

"I wasn't aware I was in a position to be snatched up" said Derek coldly even if he was having fond memories of his old professor.

"Well anyone able to get that kind of reaction from her, gets my interest," said Charleston, "so she said you left to take care of something about your sister, how did that go?"

"She died" answered Derek between his teeth

"I'm very sorry M. Hale" Charleston cleared his throat and lowering his gaze to the folder in front of him "let's focus on the now, shall we. I see here you are taking an online course polish history and lore. Interesting choice ; where did that come from"

"Personal interest" said Derek

Charleston paused, looking intensely in Derek's eyes for a moment. Derek glared in return, sitting straight on his chair.

"School is about to start" he said suddenly recognising the sound of a familiar jeep speedily turning in the parking lot behind him.

"Right!" jumped Charleston "I should probably get going. It was… interesting meeting you M. Hale ; please check our history department if you ever think of getting back on the saddle".

Charleston hastily put the folder in his attaché case and exited the shop, crossing the street toward Beacon Hill High School.

As soon as he was out Derek was shooting Stiles a text

He just left, I couldn't detect any threat. You can go to the meeting.

Of course, I can go to the meeting! replied Stiles instantly What did he want?

To recruit me.

You make it seems like he works for some sort of cult!

Your father worships Berkeley University!

Stiles chuckled and jogged to class.

"Hello, Ms Martin"

"Professor Charleston, thanks for coming" she said shaking his hand.

"Anything for my best student" he smiled

"It was a long time ago" she returned the smile

"I have to say I never pictured you as the Headmaster of a small town high school" he said following her in the hallway

"Life has its way of surprising you" she said opening the door of an empty office

"You can set up here" she said "our student counsellor is not currently using this office. I will send the first student to you. I will be over here if you need me." she concluded pointing at her office across the hall.

"Malia Tate" said Charleston pick up a folder. "Interesting journey. You sure present noticeable capacities of adaptation. Why should I let you join us?"

"You shouldn't" answered Malia

"Excuse me?" asked the professor surprised

"I don't have good enough grades and I don't want to go to college, school is a waste of time, it doesn't prepare you to fight for sustenance" she declared.

Charleston was stunned by the attitude of the young lady before him when he heard a crash from somewhere in the school. Malia's head snapped towards the door

"I have to go" she said standing up "whatever you do, don't get out of this room".

All the students were thankfully in their classroom and the hallway was empty went Malia exited the office. Soon, a tall creature was facing her, dressed in a dark blue persian outfit turban covering his head and part of his face, which she couldn't make up except for two glowing blue eyes without pupils. She roared, her own blue eyes showing, before jumping at her opponent. He swiftly avoided her, cutting her arm with his curved saber. She turn back and went for his throat with her claws, he pushed her back with unhuman force, her fall breaking a range of lockers. She was stunned and at the man's feet when she was literally saved by the bell ringing the end of first period. She looked up but he was gone.

"Lydia Martin" cheered Charleston

"Good morning professor" the strawberry blond responded taking the sit in front of Charleston.

"Everything all right out there?" he asked frowning

"The cinema club is testing their new sound equipment" she said uncaring "don't pay it any attention".

"Right, well what do you want to study. Biology like your mother?" he changed the subject.

"Mathematics" she said looking at her nails.

"Alright, well your grades are quite impressive, we sure would be happy to have you. I'm sure we can play down any... incidents".

Lydia straightened in her chair ; looking at the professor inquisitively.

" I mean, you're many interactions with the local police department where always as a witness so…"

"You think I'm having bad frequentation outside of school" said Lydia calm.

"Don't worry" smiled Charleston "it is my experience that going away for colleague can help in those matter ; I guess your mother asked me here to help you make the right decision."

"And Berkeley is the right decision?" she asked still staring.

"Well you sure have other choices in the state or even in the rest of the country but…"

"Good" she cut "because I have already been accepted in MIT AND Caltech last year. Full scholarships".

"Why didn't you go then?" frowned Charleston

"My place is here for now" she answered like it was as obvious as the color of the sky.

Stiles was sitting in the hallway his head in his hands, waiting for Lydia to finish her interview before he could meet with the Berkeley professor himself. The attack on Malia earlier wasn't helping his nerves and he was near a full panic attack when Derek put an hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be tracking Prince of Persia?" he mumbled

"His scent in all around school, it looks like he's been stalking the area" answered Derek sitting down next to Stiles, his arm now around the young man's shoulders.

"Reminds me of you" chuckled Stiles.

"What's on your mind?" asked Derek

"'s nothing" said Stiles under his breath.

Derek softly grabbed his chin so he could look at him with his 'don't-bullshit-me-I-feel-what-you-feel' face. Number 22 on Stiles' repertory of Hale expressions. Stiles took a big breath and began one of his rants :

"Berkeley could be good. It's a great school, my father sure would be ecstatic, they want you and it's only a few hours away. But New York… New York, you know already and Kira will go back there which means Scott will follow and we always say if we were to go to college we would do it together… But can we really leave? Those... things keep running into town, right on my father's jurisdiction, and this is home, bad memories and good ones, this is the land your family had been protecting for generations, the town your sister just moved back in. I don't know Derek, I think it's too much pressure, I should go help you with the last creep, I will blew up this interview anyway".

"Calm down" Derek whispered at Stiles' ear after pulling him in a hug "your heart is racing. "Everything is gonna be fine. Scott is not going to New York, is an Alpha werewolf who would not move that far away from his territory unless it was the only way to protect his pack. Your father is gonna be fine and proud of you not matter what you decide. As for the interview always say you do best under pressure so..."

"Good" said Lydia behind them "because you're up Stiles".

"Mister…" Charleston hesitated

"You can call me Stiles" said the young man used to this reaction towards his first name.

"I see you are from polish ascendance. Interesting…" mumbled the professor.

"How so?" asked Stiles

"You're right, let's talk about your education, that's why we are here" deflected Charleston. "So I hear you are thinking about psychology and chemistry" he added opening a folder.

"I haven't decided yet" said Stiles uneased.

"Your grades went from mediocre to really good in chemistry around last year, what happened?" inquired the professor.

Stiles couldn't explain how he was once possessed by an evil spirit who happened to have possessed just before him a serial killer specialised in chemical bombs, leaving him with knowledge he promised himself to use for the good of all humanity... So he went for the slightly better explanation :

"I had differences of opinions with my first teacher."

Charleston gave him a look for him to elaborate

"He didn't appreciate that my Sheriff of a father was doing his job, even if it meant implicating one of my teachers" said Stiles

"I see" nodded Charleston "I guess that's why he was let go from the school"

"No, he was murdered by another teacher" looking at the professor daring him to deepen the subject

"That's… terrible. What about psychology?" Charleston changed the subject

"I've been told past experiences would give me the right state of my mind for the job" mumbled Stiles, his eyes going back to studying the desk before hil

"Well" said Charleston pulling a file from a folder "I can see that you were a patient from Eichen House"

"I was wrongfully interned there" burst out Stiles, looking at Charleston again, "it was a misunderstanding"

"You have also been caught breaking in the facility" continued the Berkeley member.

"Where did you get those informations?" frowned Stiles

"I have my sources," said Charleston remaining calm "which also tell me that your therapist there, who was also the school counsellor is wanting for questioning by the local Sheriff"

"Yeah, the Sheriff, my father, who would also be very interesting in how you seem to have eyes in medical files as well as police reports!", said Stiles indignant.

"Look; Mister Stilinski, you are the one who referred to past experiences, I'm just trying to establish what they are" countered Charleston.

The bell rang for lunch break.

"Well" said Stiles, "I guess we are done here"

"So what's going on?" asked Stiles setting his lunch tray between Scott's and Lydia's.

"We don't know what it is" informed Scott "Malia, Derek, Liam and I ran rounds around the school, his scent is everywhere. Whatever he wants, it's related to something in here"

"I bet it's that Berkeley guy" mumbled Scott

"My mother was Professor Charleston's TA back at Berkeley, I think I would know if he was a warrior creature from the Middle East" said Lydia "plus, Malia was with him when that thing first broke in"

"I'm telling you the guy is hiding something" said Stiles

"Well, I'm meeting with him now" said Scott "maybe I'll catch something in his scent".

Scott was hesitant when he made his way in the office. Convincing a representant from a college like Berkeley he was worth his time was stressful enough without the doubts his best friend just expressed.

"Mister McCall, have a sit" said Charleston joyfull. "I hear that you made an application for NYU, let's see if I can convince you to consider Berkley"

Scott gave the professor a shock shell look.

"You seem surprised?" laughed Charleston

"Well, my grades are what they are, I thought I would have to convince you" answered Scott

"While you may not be the most brilliant student on paper" said Charleston looking at the file in front of him "I can spot potential when it's in front of me ; and Berkeley is all about potential M. McCall. What are you thinking for a major?"

"Biology" mumbled Scott "I… I want to be a veterinarian" he said more confident

"O yes, you work for Dr Deaton at the animal clinic don't you?" said the professor with a smirk

"How do you know that?" asked Scott now seeing why Stiles was suspicious.

"It's in your school file" dismissed Charleston.

"It just doesn't make any sense" said Stiles clutching his fingers around the stake he pulled out of Kate Argent's body a few weeks before. "You guys have been chasing its scent and your own tales around school all day and now the guy is trekking in the woods at night fall? Creepy!"

"Maybe it's looking for us" said Derek worryingly

"We did spent all day at school and then went patrolling the woods" agreed Kira

"I don't know" continued Stiles "I can't believe that thing showing up the same day as mister 'I have my sources' is a coincidence. Scott did you get anything from him?"

"Well" answered the alpha "he was kind of shady but he didn't lie, besides Lydia said…"

"Our banshee goddess can say all she wants" cut Stiles "IV league universities don't usually send people in low level high schools to check on potential students. We may have kicked ass at Lacrosse this season our senior class is not that exceptional. I'm telling you, I don't like it. I don't like it anymore than tracking I don't know what from the Sahara without knowing what it wants or even how to get rid of it."

Malia suddenly appeared from the darkness. Stiles DID NOT squeal.

"It's coming" she said assuming a defensive pose.

"It's coming here?" asked Stiles swallowing

"I can't think of anything that could have revealed our position" chuckled Derek.

"When did we decide to make ourselves bate?" asked Stiles "I wish to strongly disagree with that plan!"

The five of them took position, backs to backs in the middle of the clearing, scanning the woods from any threats. It came fast, very fast. They barely saw him launching at Malia ; the werecoyotte didn't get to react and was thrown unconscious a few meters away. The creature was back in the woods, living the four remaining to guess from where the next attack would come.

"There" said Kira before running after what could have easily been her own shadow.

"Stay with her" ordered Scott pointing at Malia.

Derek looked briefly at Stiles before leading him by the arm next to Malia. Stiles bend over to check on her while Derek stood guard ; thankfully, he found a strong pulse.

"You know" he whispered after sighting in relief, "if this was a horror movie…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard -or more exactly felt- his boyfriend drop unconscious on the ground. Still kneeling besides Malia, he turned around to face a very angry, very blue sahara warrior.

"This is what you get for protecting the emissary" said the guy with a thick accent.

Stiles closed his golden ringed eyes went he saw the saber about to cut his neck. A metallic sound made him realized he wasn't dead. If Kira wasn't already his favorite Kitzune, she would have gained the title right there! Her sword shining under the moon, she was valiantly fighting but she was smaller and probably less experienced than her opponent. He disarmed her and got her cornered against a tree, almost kneeling with a saber at her throat.

"Kira!" yelled Stiles while throwing her her sword.

She didn't have time to think before impaling the blue eyed persian.

"Everyone okay?" asked Scott rushing to them as Derek and Malia were getting up

"Scott, I...I had no choice" mumbled Kira visibly in shock as blood was smearing done her neck.

"Yeah…" said Scott softly his eyes trailing on the ground.

"Scott!" interrupted Stiles

'I know, I heard" answered the werewolf going in alpha mode.

"Malia, you get Kira home, call Chris with the location of the body" he ordered. "Derek, I hope you're alright because we need to get to Deaton ASAP".

As soon as Stiles' jeep parked in front of the clinic, Derek and Scott made their way out with visible fangs and claws. There was a wariness is the bond that wasn't there during the car ride.

"What is it?" whispered Stiles

"Charleston is here" answered Derek between his teeth "just two heartbeats".

Less than a minute after, Scott was crashing the door of the clinic out of its hinges. They got in, Scott first, Derek and Stiles following closely, both werewolves shifted and all of their eyes glowing.

They found Deaton and Charleston sitting around the reception desk...drinking tea.

"Alpha McCall" greeted Charleston undisturbed.

"Shady but not lying" snorted Stiles relaxing "I know it reminded me of someone!"

"Dr. Deaton, what is going on?" asked Scott, his oblivious expression making his werewolf face kind of funny.

"Andrew here is the emissary of the Berkeley Pack, we are doing some long overdue catching up" answered Deaton like he was discussing the weather.

"The representative of a rival pack is checking us up and instead of warning us you invite him over for tea?!" erupted Stiles, slowly drifting towards Derek.

"Bondmates?" asked Charleston eying Deaton

Deaton gave out the beginning of a smile while Derek ; who had yet to abandon his beta form, growled.

"Calm down mister Hale" said the veterinarian "the Berkeley Pack is not a threat to you ; they are longtime allies, I believe they even temporarily welcomed you uncle in their ranks during his studies"

"That a relief" snorted Stiles

"And to answer you mister Stilinsky" continued Deaton "I have tried to get Andrew here for months, you see more than an emissary, he is also a renowned expert on nemethons"

"Renowned by you?" mocked Stiles "Besides, it doesn't explain why we've been chasing the evil Aladin all day"

"Care to explain?" asked Deaton locking eyes with Derek

"We've been tracking down something all day" answered Derek still stiff "A blue creature dressed as a persian warrior ; it is dead now."

"Must have been following me here" sighted Charleston "he probably thought he abducted me outside the protection of my Pack. Alpha McCall" he said solemnly "I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to send trouble your way"

"Well, no one was badly injured so…" began Scott

"Can you shut it down?" interrupted Stiles and leaving Scott lost as to what he meant

A nemethon is a neutral source of supernatural energy" lectured Charleston "trying to destroy it is like hoping to stop the wind from blowing. Restrain a nemethon in hopes of rendering it dormant is a dangerous and complex enterprise and always a temporary fix."

"So what do we do?" asked Scott

"You can welcome it into your Pack" smiled Charleston like he was suggesting a night to the movies.

Derek frowned. Even if he wasn't convinced it was possible anyway, Stiles could feel his bondmate loathe the idea.

"See the Nemethon as an energy spirit" continued Charleston "it has its own will, even if as you've experienced some atrocious rituals can bend it for some time. But, some people are believed to have the ability to communicate directly with the Nemethon's spirit. Such people could convince it to become their ally. Such people are called Sparks".

Stiles shook his head and turned towards Derek.

"Common" he sighed "let's go home. We need to disappoint explain to my father and tell him how we are NOT going to Berkeley next year since the head of student relations in completely wacko and wants me to make friend with the remains of a fucking evil tree!"

Derek and Stiles left the clinic, living a stunned Scott behind.

"Would you be so kind to fix the door before you live?" asked Deaton returning to his tea "it gets chilly this time of the year."


End file.
